


New Year's Kiss

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ?maybe fluff, Concert, Digital Art, Fluff, If this isn't you kind of thing don't read it, Kissing, M/M, New Year, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are at a concert on new year's eve, and Dean decides to start the new year out right!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

It was New Year's eve, surprisingly a band both Dean and Sam liked decided that they were going to have a concert that would go on into and after midnight to celebrate the new year. Though looking around, people didn't seem to think it was all to bad of an idea since the outdoor stage they were playing at was packed. Yes, outdoor, surprisingly though the group of energized bodies of people blocked out the cold and made it almost a little stuffy to be in the mass of them all. It was nearing midnight, and Dean could feel the anticipation around him; the band finishing up their final song of the year, with only 2 minutes left to spare. On a big screen over the stage Dean could see that they were broadcasting the giant clock in New York City, getting ready to count down the New Year. Most people's eye's were glued to the screen smiling, and ready to count down and bring in the New Year; Sam was one of those people. Those who weren't glued to the screen were, Dean could quickly tell, seeking out their partner's to get ready for a New Year's kiss. Dean turned back to Sam, now counting down with under 40 seconds before midnight. Dean watched Sam, counting down with his brother, and lover, and all the other people around them. Right before the giant clock in New York city hit 0, Dean quickly reached up and cupped his brother's face, pulling him down for a kiss, right when their lips met people around them erupted into cheers, and Dean could hear the sounds of confetti canons going off. Sam seemed surprised for a moment but quickly figured out what Dean was doing; melting into the kiss, and letting his arms circle around Dean's waist, pulling him closer. Sam quickly deepened the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away and smiling down at Dean, a little breathless. Dean grinned back at his brother. "Not a bad way to start off the New Year, huh Sammy?" Sam just let out a soft chuckle and answered, "couldn't think of a better way Dean," before he pulled Dean in for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the artwork.  
> Artwork was found at deviantart.com  
> Hope you all appreciate the artwork because I saw it a bit ago and was thinking about and, and came up with this fanfic from it. So of course I had to put it into the story, give credit to the artist and all, so I got on my computer this morning and spent about an hour trying to find it again. :)  
> Kudos once again to smallworld-inc for the art work!


End file.
